It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,248,167 (“the '167 Patent”) to use Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) signals to provide updated location information about movable objects owned by the owner. However, the methods in the '167 describe approaches where the owner or those authorized by the owner are used as RFID in locating the objects.